I Can't Stay Away
by MatthewMooreHardy74
Summary: Bailey can't stay away from Matt, everytime she think she's gotten away, she gets drawn back in. One-shot based on the song I Can't Stay Away by The Veronicas. Bailey is OC and Matt is WWE.


Listening to the steady breathing of the man next to her, Bailey looks down at her naked body. Several love bites run like a disease up her arms, legs, and stomach. A nasty bruise is just starting to appear above her ribs, and everything aches. She just lays there staring at the ceiling. The minutes ticking by.

_This is wrong_

_I should be gone_

_Yet here we lay_

_Cause I can't stay away_

She sits up carefully, the hotel bed creaking as she moves. The room is trashed, the floor coated. Clothing shed all over, beer and vodka bottles litter the floor. The used up condom from the previous night hanging from the lamp bedside. And the covers tumble off in a mountain at the foot of the bed. On the window ledge sits a vase of roses overlooking the destruction of the room.

_Roses bloom_

_In your dirty room_

How she ended up in another hotel room with Matt, she tries to remember.

-The afternoon before-

While hanging out with her friends, Bailey's phone had rung. She answered it to be greeted by a heavy breathing.

"5:30 flight. Chicago. Red Roof Inn, room 315. 9, don't be late," he growls and hangs up on her.

Also hanging up, Bailey clutches her phone and chews on her lip. She checks the time; if she hurries she'll make the flight. She looks over at her friends who have a forbidden look on their faces.

"Bailey don't do it," Jen says stepping closer to her, "You're not his slave, you're not even his girlfriend."

Bailey looks away, her friend's words echoing in her head; a tear drops down her cheek. "I have to," she replies.

"No you don't," Jen states firmly.

"Yes I do!" she exclaims, "I know it's wrong, but I can't stay away from him!" She races out of the building to her car. Another mad dash to the airport.

And why?

Because Matt told her too.

_I come to play_

_Cause I can't stay away_

_No I can't stay away_

-Present time-

"I shouldn't be here," she tells herself again. She sighs and takes a deep breath, being met with the strong stench of sex, and Matt's natural woodsy musky smell.

She looks over at his sleeping form, finding it hard to believe the peaceful sleeping man's face the night before was filled with such animosity.

She closes her eyes, but she sees the images of the night before in her eyelids. His rage, frustration, anger, and the faint trickle of love in his deep brown eyes, they would all come crashing out as their bodies intertwined. And she's addicted to it, to his rage, and to all of him.

_I'm conflicted_

_I inhale now I'm addicted_

_To this place_

_To you babe_

_I can't stay away_

_I can't stay away_

-Night before-

Bailey opened the hotel door quietly, and slipped in. She sat on the bed looking around at the trash on the ground, and gently stroked a shirt Matt had abandoned on the bed. As her eyelids started to droop, the door swung open loudly and slams shut. Silence for a few seconds before Matt appears from around the corner. He spots her on the bed and smirks.

She sits up quickly as he walks to the bed; he grabs her wrists and crashes his lips to hers. The bitter taste of alcohol stains his mouth, and the strong odor emits from him.

He'd obviously had had a few drinks before meeting her in the room.

He pushes her back onto the bed, holding her arms down by pinning her wrists to the bed. He kisses along her jaw and moves onto her neck which he quickly bites down on. She squirms trying to get comfortable under his strong body.

"Stay still bitch," he growls locking gazes with her.

She can see the need in his eyes, and complies remaining still as Matt pulls her shirt over her head and runs kisses down her stomach. Within the need though, she can see the sparkles of love that had slowly started to develop over the last couples of months.

Every time they met, a little more of it shone. He tried to cover it the best he could, but she could see it.

He started biting different spots along her stomach and sucking hard, leaving red marks all over. He releases her arms for a moment to pull his belt off and drop his pants and boxers.

Once he kicks them free he pulls Bailey's pants off also sliding them off her quickly. He continues his series of bites down her legs and slips her underwear off. He inhales deeply and smirks at her.

"Somebody miss me?" he asks with the smirk.

"I always miss you master, I think about your love night and day," she replies.

"Love?" he asks, panic coming to his eyes scrambling to cover the love up, "I told you a million times. This isn't love. Love is overrated. It's awful."

"It's not all bad," she whispers, "I love you."

For a moment he looks on the verge of saying it back, but it's quickly wiped away and he replies with a hard tone, "I don't love you. You don't love me. This isn't love, it's sex," he growls at her slamming into her hard.

_We get up, we go down_

_Then we go one more round_

-Present-

Bailey spirals back into the present, her breathing hard.

Her friends were right, it is all wrong. But just that flicker of love in his eyes... and Matt himself... she can't stay away for long.

_It's wrong, they say _

_I can't stay a- I can't stay away_

_No I can't stay a- I can't stay away_

She turns to look at Matt once again, his beautiful angel face. Such beauty in it, she could stare for hours. She knows he wasn't always like this, and isn't like this deep down.

He feels the love, but he's scared of it. She knew what happened with Amy his long time girlfriend. Together for 6 years, soon to be married, so in love. Until all went wrong and he found that the love of his life was sleeping with his best friend. Broken hearted doesn't even begin to describe the pain she imagined that was for him.

How could anyone even think about hurting him? She wonders as she strokes his cheek along the unshaven line.

He figured constantly fucking random girls would help his broken heart, and take care of his needs. That's when he found Bailey. A young girl that had came to a wrestling show in Orlando. She was just an innocent fan that hunted him down looking for an autograph. One look at her and the desire within him burned bright. Showing some interest, he sees she is attracted to him, plenty for him to work with. The first night with Bailey, was like with no other girl. This one, there was something special. A something special that kept Matt calling to her when his needs burnt brightly. A something special that rose a flaming anger him to even see her talking to another guy. A something special, that despite his efforts, was quickly turning into love.

_I was numb_

_For you I come_

_Night and day_

_And I can't stay away_

_No I can't stay away_

Bailey takes another deep breath taking in Matt's amazing scent.

"Whether you believe it or not," she whispers softly, "Matt I love you; I'm in love with you. I'll never hurt you, I know what she did to you, and I promise to never hurt you like she did."

_I'm conflicted_

_I inhale now I'm addicted_

_To this place_

_To you babe_

_I can't stay away_

_Can't stay away_

She kisses his cheek softly failing to notice the flicker of brown eyes and tear trailing down the man's cheek.

As rests her head on his strong shoulder and closes her eyes. But the same images of the night before, and many other nights mash together clouding her mind. His strong frame over hers and he took her once again claiming hers as his alone, and the intensity of his eyes.

_We get up, we go down_

_Then we go one more round_

_It's wrong, they say _

_I can't stay a- I can't stay away_

_No I can't stay a- I can't stay away_

She wishes she could just leave, walk out of the hotel room and never even look back. But that little flicker of love, is enough to keep her in the room, keep her leaning on his shoulder. She could never leave him, never hurt him, whether she or Matt liked it, she's in love with the man.

_I wish I could _

_Leave and never return_

_Baby, I know I should_

_But for you I'd burn_

_Stay away _

_'Cause I can't stay away-ay_

She lifts up her head and looks over at the clock. She should be at work right now, not millions of miles away in a hotel room with her 'not your boyfriend.' Oddly, she really doesn't care. Once again Bailey kisses his cheek, this time noticing his figure stir. He turns over catching her lips in a kiss, his arms snaking their way around her waist.

_I'm conflicted_

_I inhale now I'm addicted_

_To this place_

_To you babe_

_I can't stay away_

_Can't stay away_

Their tongues wrestle and their lips stay firmly attached as Matt holds her close to him.

"You feel you shouldn't be here," Matt finally says as they break the kiss off.

She bites her lip and looks down from his gaze, "I'm supposed to be at work."

"It's more than that," he prods.

She finally looks up and meets his stare, "My friends don't think I should be here... They say you don't care about me, so why should I care about you... That I'm not your slave... not even your girlfriend... so I don't have to come."

She expects his anger to lash out, but he remains calm.

"But you don't believe that," he replies in calm tone.

"No... I don't."

"What do you believe?" he asks.

"I..." she starts but stops, cutting off eye contact.

"Could you tell me, please?" he asks softly. He strokes her cheek gently.

The softness in his touch and voice is new, but welcoming. He'd never been this... gentle.

"I... I love you," she replies stuttering, "And... I think you love me too... but won't admit it. I... I just can't stay away."

"Bailey," he says gently, she looks up into his eyes upon his saying her name. "I lied last night."

"Lied about what?" she asks.

"A lot," he responds, "I was right in a sense... love can be awful. But this is more than sex, you're more to me than sex." His sentence wavers and weakness shows though. "Love isn't overrated... and as much as I tried to fight it... you are right. I love you," he whispers capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

Stunned at his words, Bailey kisses him back and gasps for air, "I love you too," she says between breathes looking at the beautiful man who smiles at her, the love finally broken through the hard outside.

"I knew there was a reason I couldn't stay away," she says softly cuddling into his chest, meeting with his lips once again.

_I can't stay away_

_I can't stay away_

_I can't stay away_

_I can't stay away_


End file.
